


Unconditionally

by hwy_unicorn



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, its smut time baby, nothing TOO explicit but like, soft smut, there's a fair share of fluff as well, well ladies we had to know it'd come to this eventually, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwy_unicorn/pseuds/hwy_unicorn
Summary: She wants to say so much, to tell him how safe he makes her feel, how much she adores him, how grateful she is for him and everything he’s ever done, but no such words will leave her lips. Norma gives up on trying to speak and instead lets her head fall against his chest, her breath warm.A little loving Normero smut ;)
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... here's some smut I guess! I have not written smut in literally so long, and I tried to make it super soft and adorable so um.... have fun reading! Please lmk what you think!!

When Norma was a little girl, her father used to tell her the story of when she was born; of how she didn’t cry upon entering the world like every other baby before her had.  _ It’s not normal Norma Louise. You’re not normal _ . She wasn’t sure if that was even possible, for a baby to be born without crying, but that was his explanation for why he had to hurt her. To make sure she could cry, that there were emotions in that tiny heart of hers. And he would tell her that because she was so different, _ an insane, deranged little girl, _ that no one could ever love her.

Norma grew up wondering if that was the truth, if she hadn’t cried upon being born, or if that was her father’s way of manipulating her. She had always hoped it was the latter, but as she grew older, the more she began to believe it was true. It was no secret that John didn’t love her, though he certainly wasn’t as bad as her next husband would be, but still, he held a deep hostility towards her. She thought that things could change when she had met Sam, truly convinced that she was in love, and he too loved her. It wasn’t long until his charismatic mask had faded into something far more sinister, and she was reminded of her father’s words from all those years ago. 

It was the same for every man after. Zach, George, James; they were all perfect examples of men who didn’t love her, but wanted ownership of her. They’d offer her their help, at a price of course, and that price was her. Looking back, Norma realized that there was no love from any of those men for her, that she was simply just a body, not a person, and that her feelings were thrown aside to make room for their lust. 

And while Norma didn’t like to think about the men of her past, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander as she lay in bed, Alex holding her close, still fast asleep.

_ “So… so… I don’t know. Just go pack your bags.” _

_ A stifled sob, and a sigh from Alex, his gaze rested upon her tear-stricken face.  _

_ “Okay.” _

_ A sigh from Norma now. A sigh of realization, that this was the last moment she’d spend with a man who she truly believed could love her. The man who had protected her, right after Keith Summers, and had asked for nothing in return. The man who covered for her and Norman time and time again, never expecting anything as a payment for her increasing debt to him. The man who married her for insurance, so she could get Norman help, who didn’t take her up on her offer for sex in exchange for vows. The man who had proved to her time and time again that he was capable of holding her delicate heart in his gentle hands, of shielding it and keeping it safe from anyone who dared to try and hurt the already oh-so fragile little thing. _

_ “Where are we going?” _

Norma did cry when she was born, she decided that night after Alex had made love to her, and fallen asleep with his arms holding her close. She did cry, she was sure of it. She was normal and she was loveable and her father’s voice telling her otherwise was a far off memory that didn’t matter to her anymore. Because Alex was holding her now, because he wiped her tears away ever so gently, cradled her face and kissed her as soft as she had ever been kissed before. Because he knew everything now, Norma was exposed to him completely, and he still stood strong in front of her, ready to love her the way she had always hoped of being loved. Unconditionally.

Norma brings herself back to the present, those thoughts and bad memories fading away and she reaches out, tracing Alex’s features as sunlight filters through the silk curtains and beautifully illuminates his face. Her delicate fingers smooth down his cheek, against his stubble and then down over his lips. She draws her fingers back up the other cheek, and gently over his eyes, running along his dark eyelashes. He shifts, eyes twitching and Norma draws her hand back as his eyes flutter open, meeting hers, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. 

Norma blushes upon being caught watching him while he sleeps, but it fades as he presses his lips to hers, soft and sweet. “I want to taste you.” 

The words are whispered against her lips, and a shiver runs through her at the bold statement, her breath hitching in her throat. His hands wander under the blanket, over her exposed skin, pulling her closer. She swallows. The act almost seemed too intimate; no man before him had ever tried, or even wanted to. Alex had tried once before, had kissed down her body and spread her legs and for a moment she almost let him. But then he had pressed his lips against that scar, the one on her inner thigh, and she felt a burst of panic, and had pulled his face up, wiggling away from him as she shook her head and mumbled “no”. That had been it. He hadn’t tried again.

But now? He knew so much now, and perhaps… perhaps.

“Norma…” she gasps against his lips as he runs a finger teasingly over her nipple and down her tummy, barely brushing the edge of her sex before wandering back up. “Can I taste you? I’ll be gentle.”

There was no need to tell her that, because she already knew that he would be. Alex was endlessly gentle with every part of her. “Yes.”

He hesitates, unsure if he heard correctly and opens his eyes to look at her; her fluttering eyes and parted lips, gasping softly as he toys ever so lightly with her breasts. His lips move further down, along her neck and collarbone, down her flushed chest and to her breasts, his mouth sucking softly at her nipple. Norma lets out the softest whimper, pressing her hips up to him, feeling him hard against her. He could take her now, if he wanted, but not yet. He wants to see her, to watch her come undone underneath him.

Alex releases her nipple, placing a kiss just on the underside of her breast as he moves further down, his mouth trailing his path along her body. He takes his time, giving her a few moments to think, to be sure of the decision she’s made, of the gift she’s granted him, but she says nothing. This time, when his lips press against her scar, there is no panic, no flash of memory of the iron falling onto her leg, no voice in her head telling her to just  _ be quiet Norma Louise, he’s going to hear. _ There is nothing but pure arousal that flows through her veins, right down to her core that his lips are so close to.

And then his lips are there, tenderly sucking her clit into his mouth and she gasps, the feeling foreign but not unwelcome. His fingers push inside her and she can’t help but arch her back and lift her hips, overwhelmed with the feeling. Alex gently presses her down into the mattress with his other hand. He needs to keep her still, but doesn’t want her to feel trapped, so he doesn’t push too hard, still giving her leeway to move and she seems to be fine with it. 

She reaches down to hold onto his wrist with one hand, the other grasping desperately at the sheets as his fingers curl deeper inside her. After a few moments, he stops sucking, pulls away and just teasingly lets his lips glide against her, his tongue darting out to just lightly lap at her clit. He listens closely, to every gasp and moan, for any sounds of discomfort, but she is lost in the feeling and she can’t take the deliciously torturous teasing. It’s not enough.

“Alex,” she cries, pushing her hips against his hand to try and meet his mouth once more, but he doesn’t give in. “ _ Please.” _

He looks up at her, lazily drawing his fingers in and out of her wetness, watching as she writhes on the bedsheets. Alex could watch her like this for hours, she is such an ethereal beauty to behold and he sometimes finds himself wondering if she is real. She is real of course, but he still doesn’t know what he has done to become lucky enough to be the one she loves, the one who knows her secrets, the one who gets to see her completely vulnerable like this. The one she trusts implicitly. It’s a gift, every part of her is, and he doesn’t deserve it. It’s a mistake, him being granted with the purest form of love from an angel walking on Earth, but he doesn’t care. He’s been through enough that he thinks he deserves some good now.

His lips press against her again, and she is sighing in relief at the pleasure. He won’t tease anymore, she needs it too bad, desperation pouring out of her in soft whimpers and moans. Norma is trembling, holding onto his hand that is on her tummy with both of her dainty hands while he devours her. She hasn’t felt anything like this before, had never known that something as simple as this could feel so good, and she is approaching the edge faster than she anticipated she would. Alex knows, he feels her tightening around his fingers, hears her moans becoming louder, and he keeps going, bringing her closer and closer to the edge of release.

And then she falls.

She is trembling and her body shakes with little aftershocks of the most pleasing orgasm she’s ever experienced. Norma barely registers that Alex is next to her, until he kisses her and she tastes herself on his lips. She hadn’t tasted herself before and is surprised at how eroticly delicious it is. 

Norma’s eyes flutter open when Alex’s lips leave hers and she is almost taken aback by the look on his face. She hasn’t seen a gaze so passionate before from any man she’s ever been with; he is looking at her as if she is the most exquisite being to ever exist and she can’t speak. Her mouth just opens and closes as she tries to process what words she wants to say, but nothing will come out.

He doesn’t question her struggle for words, but brings his hand to caress her face, before running his fingers through her messy blonde curls. She wants to say so much, to tell him how safe he makes her feel, how much she adores him, how grateful she is for him and everything he’s ever done, but no such words will leave her lips. Norma gives up on trying to speak and instead lets her head fall against his chest, her breath warm. He doesn’t need to hear it though, he already knows. Her in his arms is enough for him.


End file.
